My House For S Ranked Ninjas?
by FutileCola
Summary: Sequel to Why My House. Sasha. What will she do? Will her friends and the Akatsuki figure out a way to live together, under one roof? May contain slight violence in later chapters.
1. What a thought

I returned? Well, I guess I did. I decided I might as well try finishing this, so here it goes. Oh, and by the way, two things. One, my writing style has changed over the past few umm... I wonder how long it's been since I updated. Well, anyways, two. If I recieve atleast ten reviews I might extend it instead of ending it in about two more chapters. This is still an EVIL author's note, designed to take up your time, just so you know.

"Dear diary, WHY YOU SO DEAR? HUH? I HAVE HAD A WEEK FULL OF-"

"SASHA-SENPAI, TOBI WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT HE IS A GOOD BOY!" Disrupted from her much needed dairy therapy, Sasha growled like a grizzly, putting on her all to infamous death glare. (Rumor has it that staring into the death glare can lead to a mental break). She exaggerated her stomping as she slowly marched down the stairs. 'Why haven't my parents noticed anything? It isn't that hard to realize that a group of deadly ninja's are living with you...d-deadly?'

Sasha felt with trembling hands for her phone, finding it embedded with a cheese bagel from three weeks ago. A time before she was left with some S-class villians. She could feel herself breathing faster and faster, like her heart was about to explode. Why hadn't they realized the dangers before? Letting infamous ninjas roam your house would probably have it's place on a hundred ways to kill yourself. But, when she thought to hard about it, her throat became all stuffy. Snapping back to reality, she punched in some numbers.

"Hello, telusmarketers. I've been expecting you... wait, Sasha? Huh, why are you whispering? I can't hear- Sasha? Jeez, a phone and run. No one messes with the all time ultimate cosplayer!" Putting on a determined lop-sided smile, Tara vicousaly tore through her war-drobe, searching for her latest master-piece. 'This should do. Yes, very well' Rising as she admired the worksmanship, she spotted something out of the ordinary on her dresser. A list of chores! "What kind of awesome cosplayer such as oneself does chores. The toilet can clean itself!"

"You look fantastic. Everyone envies you, so why did it have to be you? Why, out of all the ninjas?"

"Please help me!" Kisame stopped his little 'prep talk', and leaned against the door leading to the voice. Sasha? That girl needed help? He was the one who needed help, being stuck where everyone makes fun of him. 'And you've been a good little sharky to have waited for it.'

Flinching at the foreign voice, the big fish stick spun around, "W-who's there?"

"...Please help me!" Sasha immediately regretted the volume of her voice. What if someone else had heard? While on the other end of the phone, Tara seemed really loud. Really bad choice to phone her. Just as she hung up, a loud crash lightly shook her house. 'What's going on?"

"AAGGHH-ghhh!"

Evil Author's Note- Okay, I was just beginning to write when I realized a huge flaw. Hello, S-ranked criminals living in a human house! After I saw my mistake, I thought that Sasha would also have discouvered this. Thus this chapter was born. The reason for the whole mysterious voice will be revealed soon, but next time, who screamed? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Please just send reviews, I don't even care if they are flames or critizism. And if the poll on my page doesn't get any votes, I shall randomly chose Akatsuki members, and they will go... somewhere. I know it is a boring story, but I just want to end it soon so that I won't have to worry about it anymore. Continuing my rant of mass destruction, I think I might now a good way to solve the 'too many girls' issue. Heh heh heh.

I think this is necessary, so I shall list two of the main characters (excluding the Akatsuki) and write a bit about them. Their personalitites might change, so this is only a rough draft of them.  
>-Sasha. The main character (because this story mainly takes place at her house. mainly, hinthint) Though she likes to sometimes goof around, she can be extremely serious, and possibly more vicious then the Akatsuki. She dislikes Kisame for no apparent reason. (maybe because he a fish stick)<br>-Tara. A cosplayer who likes to make alot of 'what if' scenarios in her head. She is forced to take part in charity work with her mom. She considers Lizzy her disciple in the cosplay world. Is really scared of vampires and Dracula.

Sasha almost jumped out of her skin as the loud screaming lingered around her room. "DON'T WORRY, TOBI IS PREPARED!" As soon as she turned around , she witnessed a flying- Hidan? Following the sound of a body dropping, she heard a whole lotta swear words. Some she never knew exsisted. "DID TOBI HIT THE TARGET... what was the target again, senpai?" As if on cue, the blond bomber made his appearance known to all.

"Tobi, you idiot!" By the time Hidan had got up, he glared at the happy-go-lucky murderer, not like he really even did his part on murdering. Sasha carefully backed against her bedroom wall. If she didn't get out, it might be the end of her! No more lazy days spent with her friends. She took the oppertunity they left while looking for the cause of the sound, searching for an escape route.

The immortal let almost all of the swears he knew pass by his mouth. 'That %#* !#^%$#, why must he always-'

Okay, I shall cut it off at that! It seems no one even wants me to continue, so I shall stop writing these. The last one I will write will be the ending. No inspiration means no more of this story. I might as well say what I was going to write about now. The loud scream was from Kisame, and it was a shinobi who was trying to teleport them all back, but a few stayed. Anyways, they would have attended an Anime Convention, but it seems they cancelled their little trip. The ending will go like this, since I now don't care what happens to this fanfiction. They all blow up. The end. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
